Odio
by Lucky Yoselin
Summary: With him she learn how to love / With her he learn how to Hate; One-shot, Inspired by Hate. Past NaruSaku, SasuSaku endgame


**Odio / Hate**

He realize he dint know hate. Not until this moment, not until he saw her with him. Her, the love of his life, laughing brightly at something he had said. Him, his best friend, looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes. And he realize he dint know hate until the exact moment when he knew he had lost her.

And he hated him, so much, for taking her away from him, for making her happy, while all he did was make her cry.

Had he really become so selfish? So self-involved as to hate the one person who could now bring her happiness? Was this really who he was now?

"Dad?" a sweet voice had snapped him out of his thoughts as he look down and saw his daughter looking up at him with a questioned look, realizing he had stopped in the middle of the street to stare at Sakura and Sasuke, whom seemed to be having a date.

"Let's go baby" he said while picking her up and putting her on his shoulders "we don't want to keep mama waiting"

She smiled at his actions and brightly agreed.

He forgotten that he had lost her long ago.

xXxXxXx

" _You're married" she said as a matter of fact straitening her clothes._

 _He stared at her, her pink hair hiding her green eyes, she looked so perfect, so exquisite and beautiful. He was almost certain she was crying, her voice gave her away, cracking at the end of that statement._

" _Yes" he simply said, as if just to confirm her worst nightmare._

" _Yes, it was a beautiful ceremony" she said as she sat on the edge of the bed, he bridesmaid dress now in place and intact._

 _Her hair was still messy from his rough hands, her lipstick smeared on his lips, while his suit rested on the floor of his honeymoon sweep, right along with her high heels._

" _Sakura… " he said almost pleading, although he had no idea what he was pleading for._

" _You should go down, your bride is going to start wondering where you took off to" she looked up at him, his suspicions confirmed when he saw her red eyes stare back at him with regret, sadness, and love all combined. And for the first time he felt guilty, and not for cheating, not for marrying Hinata while loving Sakura, but for hurting her, for making her feel this way._

" _I love you, Sakura, you know I love you" she looked down at her hands when she felt a drop of water fall on her palms, and looking up she realize she was crying, she hadn't even notice she had been crying, all she felt was numbness._

" _You'll make a great hokage Naruto" she said with a bittersweet smile dangling her lips "and she will make a great first lady, someone as powerful, and full of grace as her, you really couldn't had made a better decision on your bride" standing up she walked towards her shoes bending down she grabbed them along with his suit._

" _Get dress and come out, it's almost time for your first dance" he caught the clothes on the air as she threw them at him._

" _Do you think you'll ever forgive me?" sitting on the edge of the bed he looked up at her as she smiled down at him._

" _I will…" the words died on her lips as he got up and suddenly crashed his lips with her own. And he kissed her as if he thought it was the last time, as if he knew that she would leave him behind._

 _As she broke the kiss she stared at those blue eyes that she had fallen for long ago and with a smile she repeated her words._

" _I will… as soon as you let me go" with that she walked out the door with her shoes in hand, not bothering to look back at him._

xXxXxXx

"Mama, mama, look I got a start today!" the little girl ran straight to her mother as soon as she and her father walked in the Uzumaki house hold. Proudly showing a bright gold star shining on the middle of her forehead.

Hinata smiled down sweetly at her daughter

"Great job baby" she looked up at her husband "Welcome home Naruto-kun" her smile banish as soon as she saw the look on her husband's face, he looked deep in thought, almost angry.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at his wife with a bit of sadness in his eyes "nothing's wrong" he said walking towards the kitchen "what's for supper?" he asked now in the dining room ignoring her worried eyes following him around.

"We saw uncle Sasuke and aunt Sakura mama, but papa dint wanna go say hi" Himarawi said with a bit of disappointment in her voice "I couldn't show them my star"

Hinata looked down at her daughter, and before she knew it she understood the situation.

"C'mon baby, call your brother down for supper" she told her while kissing her forehead where her star proudly shined "Today calls for a celebration, my little star" Himarawi brighten up and ran across the house to get her brother.

Walking towards the dining room she came behind Naruto "Not going to the office today?"

"Shikamaru has everything under control, I'm going to take the day off" he did look a little tired although she knew it had nothing to do with the job of being hokage, and more to do with a certain pink hair girl.

xXxXxXx

 _She was avoiding him._

 _He felt her presence as she walked in and avoid making eye contact with him, as she went straight to talk to one of her friends. Smiling, and laughing as if everything in her life was perfect._

 _But he saw the pain in her eyes, he saw her breaking inside, he knew she was hurting, but the hurt dint stop him from staring._

 _He wasn't asking for much, he just needed her to acknowledge his presence, seeing how he was the guest of honor in this party._

" _Congratulations Naruto, or should I say Hokage-sama?"_

 _Naruto snapped his eyes from her, and looked straight at his best friend as he walked up to him._

" _C'mon Sasuke you know I will always be Naruto to you" he said with a smile_

" _You finally accomplished your dream, I figured you would want to be called by the title you worked so hard for"_

" _Yeah well, not everyone is as thoughtful as you, Sakura hasn't even approached me in all night"_

 _Sasuke followed his eye sight that was staring directly at their team mate._

 _She looked amazing tonight, red dress complementing her figure, while her pink hair fell freely down her back, she was gorgeous._

 _As he saw her from a far Sasuke too couldn't also help but stare, stare as she took his breath away._

" _She has been crying a lot" Naruto snapped his eyes from Sakura and looked intently at Sasuke "When we go on our AMBU missions, she separates herself from the group at night…" he looked at her again and saw it in her eyes, saw what Naruto had seen "and cries, she cries thinking no one can hear her, but I can, and I see her, but there's nothing I can do for her"_

 _He dint like what he saw in Sasuke. The way he was talking about her, he was starting too much at her, he was paying way too much attention to her._

 _He was getting too CLOSE to her._

" _Someone broke her" He looked angry, his eyes beginning to show his most amazing powers "I just don't know who, and she won't say anything" Naruto frowned at his reactions, no need for sharingan in this conversation._

 _Naruto was no fool, he knew what was going on, he knew why Sasuke was so interested in their team mate, he knew it but there was nothing he could do about it._

" _Sasuke, Kakashi is asking for you"_

 _There it was, that sweet voice he had been waiting to hear all night long, although she wasn't talking to him at least she had gotten closer_

" _Of course he is" he said with a bit of annoyance "anyways, congrats Naruto, you earned this" he then looked at Sakura_

" _You look great tonight" He smiled at her, earning a blush and a smile back, he then walked away in search of their sensei._

 _As in by a cue Sakura also turned around to walk away from Naruto right after Sasuke had left, but was abruptly stopped by Naruto's hand holding her arm, forcing her to turn around and face him._

" _Aren't you going to congratulate me?" he asked as if nothing was going on between them._

" _Congratulations Seventh, you finally achieve what you sacrifice so much for" she said with a hint of bitterness "I hope you find it to be everything you ever hoped" seeing passed him her eyesight settled on Hinata who was laughing at something TenTen was saying. She looked as beautiful and as graceful as ever, her pregnancy was really suiting her well. With a bitter sweet smile she looked back at Naruto who just stared at her with bitterness of his own._

" _You two seem to be getting along real well" he was referring to Sasuke, he looked at her intensely, expecting an explanation, as if shew owed him anything._

 _Hearing the sourness in his voice and seeing the hate in his eyes she felt the need to get as far away from him as possible or she might fall for his trap one more time._

" _That's none of your business" she snarled back "Whoever I choose to spend my time with, or whoever I chose to be with has nothing to do with you" she dared to continue "I'm not yours to keep tabs on, why don't you take care of your wife and leave me alone"_

" _Don't kid yourself Sakura" she saw him smirk as he stared at her with a look full of desire "you know you're mine, you can keep trying to stay away as much as you want, you can try to move on, but you will always fall back to me"_

 _That was harsh, he knew it himself, but he had just needed to kill the feeling of jealousy that irked him from inside the moment he thought about Sasuke and Sakura together. He needed her to agree with him, he needed her to tell him she still loved him, or just some kind of sign that showed him she still felt something for him._

 _He dint have to say it like that, he dint have to sound so confident, this was not him, but the moment those words left his lips there was no way of taking them back._

 _And once again a pang of guilt hit him as he saw her finally break inside, her eyes grew cold, and she snapped her arm away from his hand in a quick motion._

" _I hate you" she retorted indignantly with as much venom as she could, she felt tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes "I fucking hate you" this time when she turned around to walk away he dint bother to stop her._

 _That been the sign he had wanted._

xXxXxXx

He knew that his wife wasn't stupid. In fact Hinata knew it all.

How he had asked her to marry him with the advantage of her status, and how he married her loving Sakura.

But he wasn't a total heartless monster, he did feel a great amount of admiration and love for Hinata when he married her, and he had grown to love her even more after all the years of marriage, after all she was the mother of his two perfect children.

But he would never love her the way he loved Sakura.

And Hinata knew this, and it hurt her deeply to know she wasn't Naruto's only love, or the strongest love for the matter, but she had learnt to accept it, and live with it.

She had, but he couldn't, and not because he couldn't live with the guilt, but because he had watched the love of his life moved on, he had watched it first row.

He watched Sakura fall apart because of him, and watched as Sasuke put together the pieces of her heart and earn her love. Sasuke would tell him everything, and it killed him inside.

When Sakura had offered him her sincere friendship, he had wanted to crumbled it up and throw it back in her face, he wanted to wake up the feelings of love she had once felt for him, he wanted her to forget about Sasuke and come back to him, but those feelings were now gone.

She no longer felt what he felt for her. So he took it, he accepted her as his friend, to at least keep her in his life, even if it killed him.

So he had been there for both of them.

He had been the best man at their wedding, and stood with a smile as they proclaimed their love in front of all their friends and family, and only then did he really understood what he had put her through. How when he had gotten married she had done the same for him, while still loving him, and he understood the pain, and despair she had been through, the same he was feeling at that moment.

So when Sakura had knocked on his door in the middle of the night crying in despair as she had gotten news that Sasuke might had died in an AMBU mission, Naruto had wanted to console her and tell her that everything would be all right.

He wanted to be there for her, but GOD, Naruto for the first time in his life hoped that Sasuke wouldn't return. He hoped him dead. The envy and jealousy he felt at that moment had made him hope his BEST friend the worst fate out there.

As fast as the feeling appear it disappear only to be once again hit with a pang of guilt, for his evil thoughts and selfishness. So when Sasuke returned safe to her, he decided to distance himself from them, if not for him, for at least the happiness of their family and his.

Even so, when he heard that they had been blessed with a daughter, he decided to visit her at the hospital.

As he walked down the halls of the place where she was most powerful at, he couldn't help but smile at her achievements, and glory. At how even though he had broken her so many times, make her cry too many times, she still achieve her goals _. She dint need him._

And as he stood on her hospital room door, looking at her smile at a small baby rapped around in a pink blanked, he felt bitterness for not being part of her happiness. Sasuke was right by her side looking proudly at the baby in her hands with what looked to be tears of joy in his eyes, as she turned around to face her husband, and with a smile kissed him in a loving way, he saw the joy in their lives. He saw her happy with everything he could never give her.

Although jealousy still hit him deep inside, he pushed the door open and faking a bright smile he approached his best friend, his godchild, and the love of his life.

 _Envy, Hate, and Jealousy be damned._

 **Yo fui tu llanto el es tu sonrisa**

 **xXxXxXx**

 **A/N Hey, so this was my first NaruSaku (Kind of) fanfic, inspiration kind of hit me while listening to** _ **Odio by Romeo Santos**_ **, which is kind of bittersweet to me since I'm like 99% NaruHina, but I guess the 1% won here. So what did yall think about it? I might do a second chapter in Sakura's POV, I don't know tho.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-Lucky Yoselin**


End file.
